The Story of Josephine Cullen
by Kiss Me I'm Italian151
Summary: Josephine Keller had a car accident. She was going to die until an angel named Esme was their to help her by taking her out of her misery. But all Josie felt was more pain. Why did Esme change her? What will Josie do when she wakes up to find she's a vampire? Will she accept it or beg for death? (Don't know if Oc/Oc or not yet, would enjoy reviews)
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another new story! I've had this plot for a while but now I'm putting out their for you all to Review and tell me whether or not to continue with this story line!**

**Please view my other stories!**

* * *

Josephine Keller was in pain.

Pain she felt in her abdomen, the splitting pain that was caused by glass shoving into her stomach and ripping it a part. She couldn't even cry out for help. Even if she could, no one would hear her. She was near the outskirts of Philadelphia coming in from the south were her grandparents lived.

Josie was coming home when she swerved to not hit something that had come onto the road; she didn't get a good look at it but thought it was a deer. She had flipped the car a few times till it hit a tree and spread glass all over.

Bleeding out and feeling her heart slow, Josephine had only a few thoughts.

How she loved her Mother, Father and her younger twin siblings. How she would miss them. She could feel the tears running down her cheeks and down her neck, but couldn't move her arms to wipe them away.

Rustling had brought her foggy attention away from her thoughts and to the outside. It hurt to move her head but didn't think of the pain. She heard something ripping the door out from her side and reached around the get her out of the seat. Josie felt freezing cold arms and hands tug her out of the seat.

The stranger that was carrying her had set her softly on the ground but it felt like it was sharp knives being implanted into her back. Josie squeezed her eyes tight because the pain was so intense. She felt a cold hand on her cheek, making her open them to see the most beautiful women on the earth.

The women had caramel hair that went to her shoulders, had the palest skin and the most golden eyes. She was beautiful.

"Hello." The women said. She sounded like an angel, like she was singing instead of talking. It also sounded soothing, like velvet wrapping around you.

'This was a nice thing to see and hear before I die.' Thought Josie.

"My name is Esme. I'm going to help you." 'Esme' said to me and retracted from my vision.

'Help me? How's she going to help me?' Josephine thought confused. She hoped that whatever Esme would do would take her out of her misery.

"Do you wish me to help you?" Esme asked but Josie couldn't see her because she closed her eyes, waiting for death to take her.

Josie gave a weak nod but clear enough for Esme to see. She could hardly feel Esme move around her anymore.

"I'm sorry." Esme whispered before Josie felt even more pain than she did when the car crashed.

She first felt it on her throat then both of her wrists. It felt how Josie burnt herself on the stove when she was 10 but this time more concentrated. Josie couldn't scream even if she wanted to, she didn't have the strength. So she accepted the pain.

Josephine didn't even feel Esme pick her up and started to run.

* * *

Esme was out hunting alone. Carlisle thought she was strong enough to go by herself and to only hunt animals. Esme was grateful and wanted to get away from Carlisle and Edward for a little while.

She had just finished her 2nd deer when she smelt blood, smoke and gasoline. Being curious, she went to go see what it was. To say Esme was shocked was an understatement.

It was a car crash site. The passenger was a girl about 16 or 17, Esme couldn't tell. She also couldn't tell how long the girl had been bleeding. But she rushed over to her, ripped the door off its hinges and gently lifted the girl out of the car to the ground.

As Esme looked at the girls face she could see the face contorted into pain when she set her down. Esme looked down to the girls' stomach to see a piece of glass sticking out of her.

Esme could clearly see some broken bones in her legs, arms and everywhere else. She was horrified at the sight. She looked back at the girls' and gently put her hand on her face. The girls' eyes opened and looked up at Esme.

The girl had the big brown eyes that looked like a doll in someone else's eyes, but to Esme it looked like her dead sons' eyes. They looked the same, exactly. Esme felt immediate sympathy for the girl.

"Hello." Esme said, but the girl only stared.

So she continued, "My name is Esme. I'm going to help you." With that she moved to rip off some of her long sleeves that were around her wrists so that she could get to them at a better angle. She also removed the hat she was wearing, even though it was already almost off of her head. Esme watched as her long brown hair came tumbling out of the hat and onto the ground.

"Do you wish me to help you?" Esme asked. She couldn't bear the thought of changing her if she didn't want to be. She saw the girl close her eyes again also hearing her heart started to beat slowly. Esme was beginning to panic a little; she had felt a connection with this girl and wanted to do something for her.

Thankfully, the girl nodded her head weakly but that was all Esme needed to changed her.

"I'm sorry." Esme whispered and bit into her neck and then into her wrists, hoping that she was in time to save her.

With that Esme picked the girl up after she was done putting the venom into her body, picked her up and raced her to the house to be checked by Carlisle. Esme tried to run fast enough but didn't think that the girl shouldn't be flopping around too much. The house was quite the distance but it shouldn't take Esme that long to get there.

'Edward get Carlisle. I need some help.' Esme sent to Edward as she was close enough for Edward to read her mind.

Getting closer Esme saw Edward and Carlisle waiting for her outside the house. Carlisle rushed up to Esme when he caught sight of her. He could smell the blood from a mile away. He gently got the girl from Esme's arms and took her the rest of the way inside, taking her to the kitchen table.

"What happened, Esme?" Edward asked. Esme had the girls blood on her clothes and a little around the mouth.

"A car crash. She was injured-"

"And that makes it okay to change her?" Edward asked, cutting Esme off. She opened her mouth to defend herself.

"Edward." Carlisle said sternly, briefly looking up at the young looking boy then going back to the young girl on the table.

"Of course not. But she wanted help." Esme said replaying what had happened in her thoughts.

Edward concentrated on Esme's thoughts. Experiencing what Esme had.

"I would have done the same thing." Edward said when he finished with Esme's thoughts.

"There isn't much we can do now except wait for the injuries to heal and the change to be completed." Carlisle interrupted. He knew that her injuries would heal themselves by the venom that's running in her veins. He had already took out the glass that was imbedded into her stomach and put some bandages on it.

"Esme," Carlisle said. Esme turned to her husband, "You should go change." Esme nodded although a bit numbly and walked upstairs.

Edward walked up to the table and looked down at the girl.

"I recognize her." Edward stated. Carlisle turned his head to look at his son, "She goes to the school. Her name is Josephine Keller; she's around 17 years old." Edward felt terrible for interrogating Esme on changing Josephine. If he was in her situation than he would have done the same.

Carlisle touched Edwards shoulder, "Come on. There isn't anything for us to do now." Both of them going to the living room where Esme was waiting for them in a new outfit that wasn't covered in blood. The fire place was roaring and the dress she was wearing was the fuel. The dress couldn't be salvaged because how much blood was on it.

Esme was staring that the fire. Doing nothing but staring.

"You did a good thing, Esme." Carlisle said gripping her shoulders.

"Then why do I feel so guilty?" Esme's quite voice piped up. She sounded a bit chocked up and was visibly upset about what happened.

"You saved a girl who was dying, Love. We don't blame you." Carlisle said soothingly, rubbing her arms up and down.

"You saved a really nice person Esme." Edward said. Esme looked over at her son, "Josephine Keller was a good person and didn't deserve to die that way."

Esme felt a bit better after Edward said that. Only a little though.

Carlisle kissed his wife's head and headed up to his study, sensing that she wanted to be alone. Edward followed in tow, reading Esme's thoughts and headed for his room.

With both of them gone, Esme got up from the chair and to the kitchen were Josephine was lying at. She still had blood everywhere. Esme went to go get a cloth and a bowl of water and began to wipe of some of the blood that was almost everywhere on Josephine's skin.

Esme got curious on the type of person Josephine was. Was she like Edward said? She didn't think Edward would lie to her but she wanted to be certain. Esme guessed she would have to wait till the change was done till her curiosity would be satisfied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Please review! **

**And huge disclaimer. I don't own Twilight!**

**Please check out my other stories if you like this one!**

**P.S. PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY: LIFE OF AN ACCUSED INMATE!**

* * *

Josephine never felt such fire coursing through her veins. Literally. She felt like she was a witch who was getting burnt at the stake as her punishment. Now she regretted accepting the help from the beautiful looking woman.

Josie had been feeling this heat for what seemed like years. Maybe it's been a thousand years but Josephine couldn't tell since it seemed like she couldn't move even if she tried. She felt paralyzed. By what? She didn't know for certain but she wasn't able to move.

After what seemed like a millennium, the fire began to die down a little bit. It started at the tips of her fingers and toes, and worked its way up till it reached her chest. The cooling sensation felt so much better than the fire that was previously there. Josie's heart was pounding so loudly that she feared that it would actually burst out of her chest.

Her pounding heart began to slow down until it finally stopped. When it did stop, the fire had stopped in her body, leaving only the cool behind. Josie didn't dare to move because she was afraid she had died.

After getting a bit of courage she forced her eyes open and looked at the ceiling. But that didn't shock her. What shocked her was the immense detail that she could make out on the ceiling. Josephine didn't remember being able to see this well. In fact, she had a pair of glasses (not coke bottle but enough for her to see) that were at home and she didn't see **that** well with them on either.

Josie blinked feeling befuddled, didn't notice the figure next to her till a hand was laid upon her arm. With shockingly fast reflexes, she flew to the other side of the room in a defensive stance. She didn't expect to see everything when she moved but she saw every little detail in what looked to be the kitchen.

Looking at the familiar face that held her hands up in as a peace making made Josie let up on her stance but stayed were she was at. She took a deep breathe them, noticing that she hadn't breathed since she opened her eyes or when she moved. The air wasn't needed but was welcomed never the less. Josephine had smelt different people that were in the house also.

And they had just walked into the kitchen. It was two males. One with blonde hair and looked about the females age and one with bronze hair that looked more about my age. The younger one had the same familiar since like the female did. She doesn't remember seeing him before but when she looked back before, her memories are quite blurry.

"Good. You're awake." The blonde male said. "My name is Carlisle Cullen. My wife Esme and my son Edward." Gesturing to both.

(Going into first POV)

My eyes flickered to his wife, Esme. I remember her. She was the one who saved me from the car accident. Her eyes were still the same deep and lovingly that I somewhat remember. I moved my eyes to Edward, still feeling that familiarity about him and still couldn't place where I've seen him at.

"We went to the same school." Edwards's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I felt my eyebrows scrunch in confusion, how could he know what I was thinking?

"I have the gift to read minds." Edward said. I didn't know whether or not to believe him.

"We have a lot to explain." Carlisle stated, "Would you care to move to the sitting room?" Carlisle. I stayed put, I didn't know if I could trust them or not.

"We won't hurt you." Esme's soft voice came out in a pleading sort of way. Her eyes begging me to let them explain what happened, and I felt like I couldn't say no to her. Hesitantly moving forward until they moved to the sitting room with me in tow.

Carlisle and Edward sat on a couch, Esme as on a chair that was next to the couch and a love seat that was opposite on the couch. Carlisle gestured me to have a seat on the couch, I slowly moved over and took a seat, waiting for one of them to start talking.

"What do you remember?" Esme said in a soft tone.

"I remember feeling pain. Then seeing your face. And then fire." I said slowly, amazed with how my voice sounded like the rest of theirs.

"You'll get used to it." Edward had read my thoughts again.

"Sorry, I can't help it." He apologized. I nodded, accepting the apology.

"Well, I guess I should tell you what happened." Carlisle leaned forward, "You are a vampire now."

I blinked. Vampire? "I'm sorry, but did you say vampire?"

Carlisle nodded, "Yes. I know it's hard to believe and to understand but it's true."

I couldn't wrap my head around the concept. I've been told, rising up, that such mythical creatures where that. Mythical. "I thought vampire were only in fairytales or books, like Dracula."

"Those vampires are the ways that humans view us as. Some creature of the night bent on evil, made by the Devil." Edward said.

"We have one question for you though Josephine." Carlisle said. "Will you consider staying with us?" Esme asked for Carlisle. "What do you mean?" I asked. "We aren't going to keep you here on your own will Josephine. You have a choice whether or not to stay here and to be a part of our family." Esme explained.

"I understand it's a lot to take in, in a short amount of time-""How come I can't go back to my family?" I asked.

"You would be putting them in danger. You're a newborn, you could kill them accidently." Carlisle said, his voice was full of compassion.

"Oh." I looked down on the floor; it gave me more thoughts on the situation at hand. It's not like I had anywhere else I could go. "I'll stay." I said looked up at Carlisle. His face booming into warm smile, "Great."

"I think it's time for Josephine to go hunting then." Esme said getting up from her seat. "Hunting?" "Yes. Vampires need blood to survive, but don't worry we hunt animals instead of humans." Carlisle said. "I'll take her." Esme volunteered. I stood up and followed her out the back of the house.

Esme held the door out and shut it after I walked out. "Now, you will be faster than me when we start running and will be stronger than everyone else in the house, so you will have to be extra careful till around a year when your newborn strength and speed goes away."

I hung onto Esme's every word because she knew what she was talking about. "Ready?" She asked me when we reached the tree line. I looked back at the house, seeing it was about a half a mile away from the trees. I hadn't realized that we were walking fast at all.

I nodded but was nervous. Esme smiled, mothering like, and raced off. I was hesitated for a few seconds before racing afterwards.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't believe I put the year for which Josie was changed. It's 1926. **

**Just thought I would let you guys know.**

**Please review and sorry for the wait!**

* * *

I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

It was all so clear. My sight was more than likely better than a Hawks. I could also hear the city which was miles away, the roaring of cars and machines running. I could smell the scents of the animals close by and some of the pollution coming from the factories in the city. I already run past Esme a while back and was exploring by myself mostly.

While running I could feel the swishing of the dress I was wearing around my knees.

I felt as if I was reborn, a new person. To some context, I was. Stopping to marvel at a spider who was spinner her web in a beautiful way, something I wouldn't do if I was still human. I felt Esme coming and then heard her walking towards me.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Her voice came out soft.

"Yes."

I smelled a scent that smelt quite appealing. The scent was coming from the East. The burning in my throat roared to life; I ran their without a second thought. I hid myself in between some trees and watched as the bear ate a rabbit. I was waiting for what seemed like the right moment to grab it and rip its neck open.

The bear had finished the rabbit and started to move away, although its stance was a bit on the defensive side, but it had left its side open and I pounced on it, getting it to the ground. The bear's claw swung, and got my side but didn't hurt at all but ripped the dress I was wearing.

I could hear the rip of the dress but didn't care. I throw the bear's claw off of me and lunged at its neck. My teeth were surprisingly sharp. It tore through the bear's neck as if it was made up of butter.

I held the bear's neck close to my mouth as I drank the blood until it was all gone. The burning wasn't as bad but was still there.

After a couple deer's and a couple more bears, I was full and the burning had dulled to where it was almost unnoticeable. I knew Esme wasn't far, only a few miles north, and ran to meet her. I saw her in a clearing where she was standing in the sun, seeming to be waiting for me. I could see all of the light spectrums that were in the light itself.

She smiled at me, magnifying her beauty even though she looked like something from fairy tales. Esme was sparkling, like she had a bunch of diamonds embedded on her skin. She gestured to come towards her.

"This is why we can't go out into sunlight. Humans would know we were different." She explained. I raised my hand to my face seeing it was also glittering like Esme's. It now seems all too real. What I had been told and had believed to be fairy tales, myths, folk lore was now my reality.

"Are you alright, Josephine?" Esme's voice snapping me out of my thoughts. "Yea. Fine." I said quietly. "What's bothering you Josephine? You can tell me." Esme gripped my shoulders tightly but not enough to hurt.

"It's all now coming to me…about being a vampire. It's a little harder than I thought it would be accepting it." I said to her. Feeling like I could trust her like one would trust a mother with her thoughts. "We don't expect you to be alright it with just yet. It is going to take some time to get used to some of the things but nothing we can't work out together."

"Thank you Esme." I whispered as I hugged her. "You're welcome, Josephine." "Josie. Everyone calls me Josie." "Alright Josie it is." Hearing the smile that was on Esme's face made a smile grow on mine.

Esme held me back at arm's length, looking down at my appearance. "You didn't do too badly, but you could improve." I couldn't agree with her more. The dress was ripped where the bear had clawed me at and there was blood on it too.

We returned back to the house and Esme led me to the room that was now mine but she was going to go shopping for some furniture and other decorations for the room. Esme was also going to go shopping for me, since I shouldn't leave the house. She had asked for my sizes and what not and was off shopping.

I changed into another dress that Esme had lent me (the other dress was hers also and I felt terrible for ruining it but she said she hated the dress anyways). I heard a piano playing downstairs. I figured it was Edward since Carlisle was at work.

I walked downstairs slowly…well as slowly as I could. I peaked around the corners, hoping not to bump into Edward. When I reached the room where the music was coming from, Edward was sitting at the piano what was beautiful. It was made out of brown wood and had beautiful carvings into it.

"You play beautifully, Edward." I spoke when the music stopped.

"Thank you." He said a bit stiffly. I stepped into the room lightly and walked slowly like it was an animal ready to pounce.

"Why do I get the feeling that you don't really like me?"

Edward sat their without facing me, "I do like you."

I got to the piano, putting my hands on the top of it, "How come I don't believe you?" He seemed so depressed. "I'm not depressed." Edward voiced out.

"Sure seem like it to me." I responded.

He sighed, "Being a vampire…makes me think that…we aren't natural. What we do isn't natural."

"So? What does it matter? We still are functioning, thinking creatures. That's partially natural." I countered. "Not in my mind." Edward glumly said. "I only have one thing to say…" Edward looked at me with curious eyes, "you have to stop reading doom and gloom novels." I said with a smirk.

Chuckling, he continued to play the piano. He played for a while, with us in silence and listening to the music. "How can you remain so happy?" Edward stopped playing. It seemed that question had plagued his mind for some time. "What do you mean?" "Being a vampire? Doesn't that bother you a little bit? That you aren't human and can never be human again?"

"No, being a vampire doesn't really bother me." Edward gave me a disbelieving look. "It doesn't bother me, because I'm still me…in a sense." "How so?" He questioned. "Just because I'm physically different doesn't mean that I'm not the same mentally. I still think the same, act the same, and have the same attitude. I'm still me.

"Sure, being a vampire has its downs, but it also has its ups. I think Esme didn't do me wrong. I didn't want to die; I still wanted to do things in life. I find that being a vampire is a new beginning instead of a tragic ending. My human life was never going to amount more than being a house wife, and I didn't really want that. I didn't want to be like everyone else.

"I'm happy, because that's the kind of person I am. I've never really had something to be sad about. I'm a generally happy person." I ended. Evaluating Edwards face, it seemed that he was interpreting what I had said.

A grin broke his face, "You're the only other vampire that seems to be genuine about being a vampire." Edwards face softened. "There seems to be this pull towards you. Like it pulls people in, wanting to be friends with you." He said quietly.

"Well, I've always been good with making friends. My mother was like that, always seemed to draw people to her by her charm." "Do you miss them?" Edward asked. "Yes. It seems better that they think I'm dead instead of missing." "How come?" He pursued. "If I was called missing, they would always have a hope that could never be diminished, and I know that I can never return to them. If dead, they would be able to mourn and move on after a few years."

Edward continued to play until Esme came home with my new clothes. Which were very fashionable.


	4. Story Idea! Tell me your opinion!

Okay, so I had an idea for who could be Josephine's mate since I didn't really want her to be mate less.

My idea is Mutt Williams from the newest Indiana Jones movie about the crystal skull. I think that her character, and his character would work really nicely. Kind of like opposites.

So I'm thinking about doing a really big time skip to 1957 (time when the Crystal skull starts), but do flashbacks on how Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper got into the family.

But I think this is a good idea, and it's going to be a sort of crossover but I'm not going to change the whole story to a crossover type a story cause I'm lazy. :3


	5. Chapter 4 (An Acutal Chapter!)

This year has been awesome. Nothing to bothersome. Kind of the usual school thing, but this year has been great, even the decades' been great. We gained to new family members a few years past, Alice and Jasper, and they've been really great. Jasper didn't go out into the world yet, because he's been on the human diet for so long, and he's really uncomfortable of being around human's still.

Alice was just this little ball of energy, and had a gift of seeing the future. It was a really interesting gift, because she saw us living here before we ever moved. We moved to Bedford, Connecticut. I'm going to College this year, at the local college. It's Marshall College. It's a really nice college, but it's a prep school. Not really, um… how do you say, rounded. It's just a very select on the students. I guess.

I'm here with Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice this year. Rosalie's helping Carlisle build up more on today's medical field. I'm here for the archeology unit. I wanted to help Esme on refurbishing houses. That, and the professor wasn't all that bad looking either. His name was Professor Henry Jones, and there's a rumor going around that he's quite the adventurer.

I've heard he has a son too that goes by Mutt, but I haven't seem him yet. So to me, he's nonexistent. He's apparently a greaser, and they are usually trouble. Alice had mad all of us into preppies, I don't mind because their clothes are really cute. The big skirts, and the wavy hair, I felt like a beauty queen every day.

* * *

School was almost over, I'm ending it with my Archeology 101. That class is mostly filled with swooning girls fawning over Professor Jones. Even in his old age, he's still rather good looking.

The class was actually interesting. Today we're learning on the architecture that was in Ancient Egypt. It's always fascinated me how back in the B.C era could build things that wouldn't come back until the 1500s or later.

The bell rang, interrupting Professor's speech. All of the student get up to pick up their belongings, and get ready to leave to go home. I wanted to ask the professor on some more material on this subject, and didn't know where to look.

"Professor Jones?" I asked when I was near his desk. He looked up with a tired expression, but his eyes looked the opposite. "Yes…?" "Josephine Cullen, sir. I was wondering if you could give me some references on this topic that I could possibly locate in the library." "Sure," he responded, grabbing a scrap piece of paper and pen, and started to right down a list of books.

"Now, Ancient Egypt is just a basic overview of what I've lectured over," I nodded, and he continued, "I really recommend the Egyptian Mummies book about the secrets of the ancient art. Also, the Culture and History book would be a great book to reference for the mid-term. I've also put down some other names of books that can connect to Egypt books."

He handed me the list, "Thank you, Professor. I really appreciate it." I said. "You're welcome Ms. Cullen." I walked over to a door, and I knew that someone was behind it, but didn't recognize the scent. So I acted surprised when I opened the door.

I jumped in actual shock, I thought it would be a preppy. I was sorely mistaken. It was a greaser. A greaser with the most beautiful hazel eyes I've ever seen. He had the typical greaser attire, a leather jacket, a white t-shirt, dark jeans, and boots.

"Hey, preppy." This greaser said. I didn't like being called preppy. Just because I dressed like one, doesn't make it my name. "Hi." I responded.

"Ms. Cullen, I'd like you to meet my son, Mutt Jones. Mutt this is Josephine Cullen." Professor Jones introduced. 'So this was his rumor son that isn't a rumor at all.'

'Mutt' shoved his hand out for me to shake. I shook his hand so I wouldn't come off as rude. As usual, he flinched because of my cold skin. "I best be off. See you next class professor. Mutt." I said to both Jones's, and walked out the door.

* * *

I watched this 'Cullen' doll, walk pass me to get into the hall. I still watched her when she met up with a blonde chick that must've been her sister, they had the same eyes.

"Mutt." Pops said loudly. I whipped my head around to face him standing at his desk with his bag. "What?" I tried playing off, but I knew I got caught. "You were checking her out." I grabbed my comb from my back pocket to comb my hair back to place. It was a habit. "No I wasn't. She's a preppy. I wouldn't date a preppy." I said, mostly to reassure myself.

"Whatever you say, Junior." I gritted my teeth in annoyance, but let it slide.

Josephine was actually really beautiful…for a preppy, I mean.


	6. Chapter 5

"How was your day Josie?" Rose asked me while walking together out of school. "Not to bad. I actually got to meet Professor Jones's son, Mutt." I said, looking at her. "Really?" She asked a little disbelieving because Rosalie hasn't seen him around either.

"Yea," I nodded, "It was the greaser that was standing in the Professor's doorway. The one I walked passed." Rose nodded, but seemed to be in thought. "I didn't expect him to be a greaser." She said after we pulled out of the parking lot. "Neither did I."

"Anyways, what about your day, Rose? What did you learn today in the fantastic field of medicine?" I said, teasing her. Rosalie's face broke out in a huge grin that reached ear to ear. "Really interesting actually. Today, Professor Polder was lecturing about human anatomy." She grinned, and drove down the road to our sometimes hang out after school.

We sometimes hang out at a diner that wasn't to far from Marshall. Rosalie and I never ate or drank anything. Since I thought that it would be a little rude to just sit there (doing some homework though), and not eat the food, we always left a 3 dollar tip.

Rosalie, and I have always been close since the day she had changed.

I couldn't hear the heartbeat anymore of the blonde woman laying on the bed in front of me. She was already a beauty, but now that she's a vampire, she was even more beautiful. It seemed unreal to be that beautiful.

I stood up really slowly, so not to startle the blonde beauty. I understand what she's going to go through. I could hear Edward, and Carlisle arguing downstairs. Carlisle brought her home, because she was bleeding out, and was going to die. He also thought that Rosalie and Edward could be mates.

That's what got Edward started.

But in all fairness, Edward was always moping around. Carlisle was only trying to help.

I heard the blonde beauty take a deep breath in, and saw her bright red eyes looking around. Questioning what happened to her.

"Hello." I spoke up. The beauty's head snapped up, and instantly went into a defensive stance on the bed. I held my hands up, as to make a peace offering. "I mean no harm." I said softly. "Who are you?" her voice came out fast. The beauty seemed surprised by her own voice. "You'll get used to it. I'm Josephine Cullen. What's your name?" I asked hoping to make nice.

"Rosalie Hale." The blonde beauty said. "Well Rosalie, you needn't worry about me hurting you. I will not hurt you in any way, shape, or form. I promise." She blinked, and came out of her stance, and onto the floor.

I smiled softly at her, trying to encourage her to trust me. "What happened?" Rosalie questioned. "Well, you changed…changed into a vampire." I slowly said. I gestured to the mirror for her to look for herself.

When she walked over and saw her image, she started to sob uncontrollably. I walked up to Rosalie slowly, and put my hand on her shoulder. She turned around, fast, and latched onto my, and continued to sob into my shoulder.

I think that was when she trusted me more than she trusted anyone in the family. Rosalie was incredibly miserable for some time. Then she found Emmett, brought him all the way back home (then), and asked Carlisle to change him.

Since then, they've been inseparable, and eventually became mates, also husband and wife.

We finally made it to the diner, Marcie's Diner to be exact. I grabbed my 2 books, shut the car door and walked into the diner with Rosalie.

Rose and I've been at the diner for about an hour now. I heard the roar of a bunch of motorcycles coming from about 30 blocks down the diner. This was the only diner around this part of the neighborhood (a hot spot for everyone here), so they were more than likely going to stop here.

I look over to Rosalie, and knew that she heard the roar of motorcycle engines as well. I knew also that it wouldn't take long for the bikers to get here also.

The bikers were more than likely greasers, since greasers rode motorcycles now a days.

Ignoring the sound of the engines, Rose and I continued to do some work for our classes and talk. The roaring became a little less bearable the closer the motorcycles came closer. Finally, the motorcycles plus their riders came into view and into the parking lot. Almost everyone, the preppies, got an annoyed look on their faces. I guess they weren't looking forward to being in the same breathing space as greasers.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Rosalie said. We never actually went to the bathroom here, but we had to maintain the human appearance. "Okay." I said, and went back to my archeology book. Hoping to not get distracted by the greasers coming in, but the book was soon forgotten when I smelt a familiar scent.

It was the same scent that was behind Professor Jones's classroom door. The scent that smelled like musk, but also had the grease smell to it. It was quite alluring in its own way.

My eyes shot to the door to see Mutt Jones walking through the door. To say I was shocked was a bit of an understatement. I wasn't really expecting to see him twice in one day.

I guess he didn't expect to see me either, but I quickly looked away before he saw that I was staring at him. I could feel him staring at me though, my heightened scenes could pick up that his heart rate had also pick up a little.

Hearing his footsteps walking towards me, I doubted he was walking toward me until he actually sat down where Rosalie sat down not a minute prior. I looked up to see him with his arms on the table, staring at me, studying me you could say.

"Hi?" I greeted hesitantly. A little unsure how to take this situation.

"Hey Preppy." Mutt said. I slowly breathed out my frustrations. I hated being called 'preppy.' "Preppy is not my name, Mutt." My annoyance showing clear in my voice. "My name is Josephine. I would appreciate it if you actually used it instead of 'preppy.'" I finished.

"Sorry," Mutt said while holding his hands up, "Josephine." His voice holding a sort of sarcastic edge to it.

"What did you come over here anyways?" I asked, his presence coming slightly annoying.

"Nothing. Just came over to see what you were doing." Mutt's eyes were everywhere but looking at me, seeming embarrassed. I could see, and hear his blood rushing to his cheeks, leaving them slightly red.

I choose to give Mutt a little slack, "If you must know, I'm reading up on some of the archeology book that was given during the beginning of year." I gestured to the book that was laying open in front of me.

"So you came to study alone?" "I didn't come alone. My sister's in the bathroom…you're in her seat." I motioned to the seat Mutt was currently sitting in.

Mutt made an 'O' with his mouth and nodded. I had a little nagging thought in the back of my mind. 'Mutt couldn't possibly be his birth name? Could it?' I thought. I didn't want to be rude and ask, but my curiosity was getting the best of me.

"Is Mutt a nickname for something?" I asked the best way that seemed the less rude. Mutt looked to me a little shocked by my question, but relaxed after a few seconds. "What makes you ask that?" "Just a feeling."

Mutt smirk, "Well, my birth name is Henry Jones III, but Mutt just stuck after a while." He looked up at me waiting for my reaction. "I like Henry." I said with a warm smile. He stared for a moment before a grin started to grow on his face.

"Thanks."

Mutt's only thought was: 'Josephine has a beautiful smile.'


End file.
